Como sobrevivir a ser el novio de una pelirroja!
by Brithney House
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy es despreciado por los primos Weasley, Potter y Scamander. Pero todo cambia cuando se enteran de que sale con Rose dede cuarto año. Lily Luna y James Sirius Potter, líderes de los primos Weasley/Potter/Scamander deciden conocerlo en una cena, pero si Malfoy comete un error: muerto! Mal Summary, pero denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán! Dejen reviews, por favor
1. Chapter 1

Una escena bastante comprometedora se desarrollaba en un solitario pasillo. Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se besaban entre risas.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos en las vacaciones? –preguntó Rose, divertida. Las vacaciones de fin de curso estaban a apenas tres días, y todo el colegio solo pensaba en ellas.

-Sabes que sí. El problema es _donde_. En el Callejón Diagon no puede ser porque tus primos siempre están por allí y además tu familia tiene varias tiendas ahí. En Hogsmade tampoco por las tiendas de tu tío George. En mi casa no puede ser por mis padres. Y en la tuya, menos. –empezó a enumerar el rubio. Rose rodó los ojos.

-Ya encontraremos un lugar. –dijo segura.

-Confío en ti. –dijo Scorpius atrapando sus labios de nuevo. Entonces, sintieron un flash que los cegaba unos momentos, y luego, a una cabeza rubia corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose con una velocidad sorprendente.

-Colin Creevey II. –recitó automáticamente Rose. –Mi tío Harry le tiene gran aprecio a su padre. Y también los míos. Creo que es un amigo de Hugo… Scorpius, nos tomó una foto.

-Lo sé. No hay caso perseguirlo, parece demasiado rápido. –se alarmó el Slytherin.

-Voy a mi sala común. –dijo la Gryffindor. –Estoy segura que se dirige hacia allá.

-Está bien, te amo. –dijo posando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Este se despidió algo preocupado. Y la pelirroja tomó un atajo para llegar a la sala común.

Esta corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero lamentablemente, no llegó a tiempo.

-¡TÚ! –gritó Hugo Weasley, al verla entrar por el hueco del retrato. Entonces la tomó de un brazo, y la sacó del salón. –Vamos, casi toda la familia está lista para escuchar tu brillante cita de esta noche.

-Hugo, estas sobreactuando, yo…

Pero Hugo siguió caminando sin escucharla. Poco después, llegaron a la gran sala Potter/Weasley/Scamander (los hijos de Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander). Una sala que los mismos primos habían hecho a escondidas del castillo.

La tarea la comenzaron James Potter, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley y Lorcan Scamander, los "Merodeadores ll". Comenzaron con el túnel que estaba obstruido. Luego de varias explosiones y trabajo duro, lograron una habitación grande y espaciosa. Cuando llegaron los demás primos, cada uno le añadió una que otra cosa. Tales como muebles, libros, una chimenea, más espacio, ventanas falsas, juegos, entre otras cosas. Ese fue un gran secreto de la familia Weasley, y juraron que no se lo revelarían a nadie que no fuera Potter, Weasley o Scamander.

Entraron a la espaciosa sala. Casi todos los primos estaban allí. –prensó Rose.

James Potter, con su habitual aire de diversión, encanto y un poco de orgullo. Alto y fuerte como su abuelo. Seleccionado para la casa de Gryffindor, y ahora cursaba su último curso. Nadie, en esa habitación, podía negar era demasiado apuesto y encantador. Con esa sonrisa, el pelo desordenado, los formados músculos por ser cazador del equipo de Gryffindor desde su segundo año, y capitán desde cuarto. Él era el líder de todo el grupo de primos y de su grupo de mejores amigos, los Merodeadores ll (Fred y Louis Weasley y Lorcan Scamander). Con un talento natural de líder, además de un estupendo brujo y magnífico deportista, era de esperarse.

James conversaba con su hermano menor, Albus Potter. Albus era la réplica de su padre en sus días en Hogwarts. Aunque sin lentes ni cicatriz, era un chico normal. Como sus hermanos, había sido seleccionado para la casa de Gryffindor. Ahora cursaba sexto curso. Este, jugaba de buscador en la casa de Gryffindor. Su mejor amigo era Lysander Scamander, hermano pequeño de Lorcan.

Cerca de la chimenea, Lily Potter estaba sentada con su habitual aire de belleza y su sonrisa pícara. La pelirroja habría podido ser confundida fácilmente con la mismísima Afrodita, diosa de la belleza y el amor. Ella tenía su precioso pelo pelirrojo, largo hasta unos centímetros antes de la cintura, cayendo como una cascada. Los ojos azules zafiro, herencia de su abuelo. La piel blanca con un leve tono rosado. Y los rasgos finos y dulces, y con un leve toque felino. En resumen, su foto podría ir en el diccionario al lado de la palabra "belleza". La Gryffindor era algo engreída pero justa y buena. Era de esperarse, siendo la hija menor después de dos hermanos. Su madre intentaba que se le engriera tanto, pero poco podía hacer. Después de todo, Lily Luna Potter era la luz de los ojos de su padre, el salvador del mundo mágico, y para sus dos hermanos mayores. Estos le daban cualquier capricho que a la pequeña pelirroja se le ocurriera. Esta también jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch, con sus dos hermanos mayores, también como cazadora. En este momento cursaba cuarto curso, y llevaba la lista más grande de pretendientes de la historia de Hogwarts. Sus mejores amigas eran Lucy y Roxanne Weasley, que la seguían y secundaban todo lo que su prima hacía.

Rose contó mentalmente en su cabeza cuantos eran. Su prima Dominique, su primo Louis, sus primas Molly y Lucy, sus primos Fred y Roxanne, James, Albus y Lily, y aun con ella, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander… ¡Rayos!

Todos, al verla entrar, la miraron penetrantemente. Todos sin excepción e incluyéndola a ella, estaban en la casa Gryffindor. Ocasionándole bastantes dolores de cabeza a Neville, director de la casa Gryffindor, y a la directora McGonagall, la directora del colegio.

-Te escuchamos, _Rosie_. –dijo James. Siempre usaban ese apodo cuando querían molestarla.

-¿Qué quieren escuchar? –preguntó desafiantemente la pelirroja.

-Si es verdad que sales con una serpiente. –dijo Lily, mirándola escéptica. –Y que lo hayas ocultado todo este tiempo.

-¡Salir con una serpiente! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Rose?! –rugió Roxanne.

Y es que a pesar de los años, los prejuicios a Slytherin no habían cambiado absolutamente nada. Aun todos los Weasley recordaban todo lo que los Slytherin le habían hecho sufrir a su familia y al mundo mágico. Y aunque sus padres lo mencionaban muy de vez en cuando, los Slytherin eran despreciados fuertemente. Y no solamente en esa gran familia, sino que en casi toda la comunidad mágica. La casa de Slytherin había reducido sus integrantes drásticamente. Cada curso, dos o, máximo, tres, entraban a esa casa. Y era porque todos llegaban rogando no ir a la horrible casa de las serpientes.

-Sí. ¿Bien? Sí salgo con Scorpius Malfoy. –dijo ella, apretando los dientes. –Desde cuarto año. Y no se los dije porque sabía que se lo tomarían así. ¡No lo conocen! ¿Por qué no le dan tan solo una oportunidad?

Todos los primos se pasaron horas discutiendo sobre Malfoy. Al final llegaron a un acuerdo que James dijo en voz alta.

-No juzgaremos a Malfoy hasta después de cenar con él. Solo una noche, Rose. Y si se niega, o hace algo malo, tenemos derecho a solucionarlo a la forma merodeadora. –declaró, viendo fijamente hacia Rose con todos sus primos secundándole.

-Bien, pero lo trataran bien en la cena. Sin bromas pesadas, sin comentarios hirientes, y por último, sin prejuicios antes de conocerlo a fondo.

Algunos se decepcionaron por la condición de cero bromas, pero las aceptaron.

Acordaron que la cena sería en la enorme fiesta que el Ministerio de Magia hacía todos los años para celebrar la caída de Voldemort. ERa un fiesta tremendamente lujosa y siempre se celebraba en la mansión de alguien muy importante en el mundo mágico. Este año los elegidos habían sido la familia Lodge. Una gran famili millonaria muy antigua. Como todos los años, los Potter eran los invitados de honor. Y luego le seguían los Weasley, entre otras familias. A la gran fiesta se podía llevar una pareja. Y esta vez, Rose llevaría a Scorpius como la suya.

Lo único que Rose deseaba, era que su novio saliera vivo de esas velada...

* * *

Hola! Soy yo de nuevo!

Este nuevo fic va a ser uno bastante pequeño. De no más de unos cuatro o tres capítulos. Se me ocurrió la idea cuando mi tía me contó una experiencia parecida.

Quiero aclarar que NO he dejado mi historia de "Un adiós antes de la muerte", la sigo escribiendo y actualmente trabajo en el quinto capítulo!

Al primer review, actualizo. Por favor, no importa si son criticas, halagos, consejos, lo que sea! Por favor, por favor, por favor, dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

El colegio terminó con un fin de año épico. Después de todo, los Merodeadores ll se graduaban ese año, y estaban dispuestos a dejar una huella en el colegio. Pasaron dos semanas bastantes tranquilas.

El padre de Rose no se lo tomó nada bien cuando su hija le confesó su relación con Scorpius, pero luego muchas suplicas y ruegos, aceptó, pero con muchísimas restricciones.

Rose mantenía una correspondencia constante con Scorpius, que estaba más nervioso cada día. Una cosa era amar a Rose Weasley, pero otra era enfrentarse a su familia completa en un baile. Su mejor consuelo era que todo sería extremadamente público y ninguno de la familia de su novia le haría daño si estaba cerca de ella o de los reporteros.

-¡Scorpius! –llamó su padre, con una voz algo alterada. Scorpius bajó las escaleras de su mansión algo dudoso. Su padre casi nunca alteraba su carácter, y en toda ocasión, Scorpius siempre lo había visto calmado y neutral.

-¿Qué sucede, papá?

-¿Me podrías decir cuando pensabas decirme que ibas al Baile de la Victoria con Rosalie Weasley?

Scorpius en ese momento deseó no haber nacido. ¿Por qué la vida le hacía esto? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Solo robarle un dulce a su primo Nott cuando tenía seis años, y fue porque él tenía dos y Scorpius ninguno. Pero… ¿fue eso tan malo como para que su padre se enterara de que iría a un baile con la hija de su peor enemigo?

-Yo… no… es decir…

-No balbucees, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, y dame una respuesta coherente. –ordenó su padre, con voz potente, haciendo que el rubio mas chico retrocediera.

-Yo… recibí la noticia hace poco. –mintió rápidamente el más pequeño de los Malfoy.

-¿Y me puedes explicar como es tu relación con Rosalie Weasley?

-Yo… –Scorpius se armó de todo el valor que aun poseía, y pronunció las palabras que harían que su padre haga temblar la tierra. –Yo salgo con Rose Weasley.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, papá. La amo, y ella me ama también. Además…

Pero no completo la oración ya que su padre salió de la sala dando un fuerte portazo. Su madre vino inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucedió, hijo? ¿Por qué los gritos?

-Le dije a papá que salgo con Rose. –confesó el rubio. Él chico le había confiado a su madre el secreto unos meses después de que formalizara su relación con cierta pelirroja.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¿Qué pasó?

-Los primos de Rose se enteraron, y prácticamente obligaron a Rose que yo fuera al Baile de la Victoria para conocerme. Yo no pude negarme, y parece que papá se enteró por quien sabe.

La mujer de facciones delicadas se acercó a una pequeña mesita, donde había una carta abierta.

-Creo que fue por esto. –dijo su madre tendiéndole la carta. Scorpius la revisó rápidamente.

_Querido Señor Malfoy:_

_Me dirijo a usted con la intención de confirmar su asistencia al Baile de la Victoria, con la señorita Mary Rosalie Weasley… Estaremos esperando su respuesta. Haga el favor de respondernos una semana exacta antes del Baile._

_Atentamente_

_Daniela Lodge_

-¡Fue por esto! ¡Ahora papá quiere matarme por esta tonta carta! –empezó a quejarse Scorpius, molesto.

-Tranquilo, cariño. Todo irá bien, espero. Seguro a tu padre se le pasa el enojo en cosa de un mes. –dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Scorpius no le dio tiempo de responder, y se fue corriendo directamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-De tal padre, tal hijo. Algún día todas las puertas de esta casa van a romperse, y no seré yo quien las repare. –dijo Astoria, y se sentó el sofá, algo frustrada.

Scorpius llegó puntualmente a la Madriguera, a las seis y media de la tarde, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. Tocó el timbre nerviosamente, dentro de la casa se escuchaban risas, gritos y más risas.

-Yo voy. –dijo una voz de mujer muy dulce, dentro de la casa. Una mujer de cabello castaño, y adorables ojos grises, le sonrió. –Buenas noches. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-S-sí. Soy Scorpius Malfoy, y vengo por Rose, Rose Weasley. –dijo el chico, algo nervioso.

-¿Tu eres el novio de Rose? Pasa. Ella se está arreglando aún, pero ahora le aviso que llegaste. –dijo amablemente la mujer, invitándolo a pasar. Scorpius entró, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entró a la curiosa casa. Apenas entró, se encontró con varios adultos, con trajes de gala, riendo, otros siendo regañados por sus esposas, y algunos que abrazaban o reñían a alguno de sus hijos.

Scorpius rápidamente reconoció al hombre de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos verdes, lo había visto en toda clase de revistas y demás lo suficiente para reconocerlo en cuanto lo viera. Harry Potter reía junto a su esposa, Ginny Potter. Él fue el primero que volteó a verlo, puso una leve mueca de sorpresa algo de desagrado. Seguramente relacionándolo con su padre, ya que todos decían que eran dos gotas de agua. Luego cambió su expresión a una amistosa y relajada. Se levantó, y le ofreció una mano.

-Harry Potter, es un gusto conocerte Scorpius.

-Yo… igualmente, señor. –respondió educadamente. Todos los adultos ya habían volteado y veían algo incómodos la escena.

-¿Así que tu eres el pequeño Malfoy? –preguntó un pelirrojo alto, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-George, compórtate. –le dio una mujer de tez morena. –Angelina Weasley. Disculpa a mi esposo, él… es así.

-Scorpius Malfoy. –dijo él, tímidamente. Y de repente se encontró lleno de miradas curiosas y la mayoría, nada amigables. Hasta que escuchó la voz de su salvación.

-Ya, déjenlo o se asustara, y Rose nos matará a todos. –dijo una chica pelirroja. Scorpius tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmoronarse ahí mismo.

Lily Potter se veía radiante esa noche. Tenía su radiante cabello pelirrojo en suaves ondas, y compuesto en un hermoso peinado extremadamente delicado. Vestía un hermosísimo vestido rojo sangre, con un escote en V, la falda le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, pero atrás tenía como una especie de cascada que llegaba hasta el piso. El vestido estaba adornado con miles de diamantes, además la pequeña Potter lucía un collar, una pulsera y un anillo de diamantes, junto a unos hermosos zapatos plateados. Y un pequeño chal de seda gris platinado.

-Soy Lily Luna Potter, pero puedes llamarme Lily. –dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Scorpius se quedó atontado unos segundos.

-S-soy S-Scorpius M-m-Malfoy. –logró decir, estrechando su mano algo torpemente.

-Rose a sabe que estas aquí, e intentará bajar lo más rápido posible, no te preocupes. –Entonces volvió a sonar el timbre, y esta vez Harry Potter fue a abrir. Daniel Jordan entró en la Madriguera con una sonrisa y saludó al señor Potter amistosamente.

-Señor Potter, señora Potter, me alegra verlos de nuevo. –Entonces su mirada dio con la única hija del matrimonio y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Daniel! –saludó la pelirroja, con un beso en la mejilla. –Nosotros ya nos vamos. –dijo la pequeña Potter, despidiéndose de sus padres y hermanos cariñosamente. Pero estos, a pesar de que tenían muchísimas ganas de molestar al novio de su prima, insistieron en que ya era tarde, y que irían cerca de ellos. La pelirroja al final no pudo negarse, y suspiró –Vamos, entonces.

Todos los Potter y sus acompañantes dejaron la Madriguera, y poco después le siguieron los Weasley-Johnson, los Weasley-Delacour y los abuelos de su novia. Luego de un buen rato, donde Scorpius recibió miradas fulminantes departe del _amoroso _padre de su novia, Rose Weasley bajó por las escaleras de la Madriguera.

La pelirroja lucía un vestido azul de cuello cerrado, y una hermosa flor en el hombro. El vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón negro y unos zapatos a juego. Su cabello recogido en un moño muy sofisticado y una fina capa de maquillaje puesto meticulosamente en su rostro.

Era bastante notable que Rose Weasley era mucho más recatada que su prima, Lily Potter, pero definitivamente era muy bella. Y aunque no dejó a Scorpius tambaleándose y balbuceando como había hecho su prima, lo dejó bastante impresionado.

Mierda. ¿Ahora como podría permanecer educado y tranquilo mientras que estuviera con Rose _y su padre_? Rayos, Rose, ¿es que no pensaste en lo que me harías sufrir viéndote tan bonita?

Ahora Scorpius tenía muy pocas esperanzas de que esa noche saliera vivo o al menos como había llegado. Suspiró y se levantó para recibir a su novia, que inmediatamente se sonrojó.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Antes que nada, ahora que estámos en el capítulo 2, actualizaré cuando tenga dos reviews más! Esta vez JURO SER PUNTUAL! jajaja

Disculpen la tardanza en poner este capítulo, pero cuando intenté subirlo, se me fue la luz y el internet con ella! En fin, le agradezco muchísimo a **Noe Disaster** por dejar el primer review.

Nota importante: El título de esta historia no me gusta mucho, POR FAVOR necesito sugerencias, ordenes, o lo que sea. Estense seguros de que lo cambiaré!

**Noe Disaster: Me alegra muchísimo de que te guste la idea y la historia, GRACIAS! Sé que el título no es muy bueno, pero la verdad es que en títulos no soy muy creativa, y me encantaría que me dieras alguna sugerencia. :D Sorry por no actualizar hasta ahora :/**

En fin, me gusta muchísimo de que sigan leyendo la hsitoria!

Un beso enorme desde Perú!


	3. Chapter 3

TODO ESTO ES DE J. K. ROWLING!

Scorpius bajó del auto con Rose de su brazo. Vio de lejos que un tipo de traje negro y voz potente anunciaba a todos los que llegaban, y luego se escuchaba un educado aplauso desde el interior de la sala.

-Solo tienes que decirle tu nombre, Scor. No te preocupes. –dijo Rose rápidamente. Scorpius empalideció rápidamente, pero siguió caminando. Cerca de ellos estaban los Potter, que luego de pasar por la enorme puerta blanca, los aplausos fueron atronadores.

-Rosalie Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. –indicó Rose al tipo de traje, este levantó las cejas con gesto curioso. ¿Desde cuando un hijo de mortífago iba al Baile de la Victoria, donde se celebraba su derrota? Este se reprimió, asintiendo mientras los anunciaba.

-¡Rosalie Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy! –anunció con voz potente. Bastantes personas se voltearon a verlos. Algunos con desagrado, otros con molestia, y varios, sorprendidos, pero ninguno con un signo de respeto o cortesía, ninguno.

-¡Rose Weasley vino con el chico Malfoy!

-¿La hija de Ron Weasley, el amigo de Harry Potter?

-¡La misma! ¡Vino con el hijo de un mortífago!

-¿Cómo se atreve a traerlo a la fiesta donde celebramos la victoria contra ellos, contra su familia? ¡¿Está loca?!

-Seguramente, para traerlo aquí…

Las personas no dejaban de murmurar cuando pasaban a su lado. Rose tenía la habilidad para ignorarlos sin inmutarse, pero Scorpius quedó un poco afligido de que lo prejuzgaran de esa manera, solo por ser hijo de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Rose! –llamó Lily Potter, quien estaba junto a su cita, Daniel, rodeada de bastantes chicos con sonrisas idiotas, chicas riendo, y sus hermanos, cuales guardaespaldas, con sus respectivas citas.

Scorpius y Rose fueron hasta donde la menor de los hijos de Harry y Ginny Potter los llamaba.

-Scorpius, Rose, les presentó a John Mclaggen, Tatiana Fortain, Daniela Lodge, Mikaela Hartel, Fabian Lucian, y Robert Tail. –presentó la pelirroja, con mucha confianza. –A ellos tu sí los conoces, ¿no Rose? Te los presento, Scorpius. Ella es Alice Longbottom, muy amiga mía, y ellos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. Y ellas son Isabella Thomas, Arabella Finnegan.

-Un placer conocerlos. –La mayoría lo miraron con indiferencia o desafío, Alice Longbottom lo miró con furia, disimulándolo bastante bien. Pero Lily lo incluyó en todas las conversaciones, pidiendo su opinión, o haciendo bromas con él, y nadie podía resistirse a cierta pelirroja. Todos se reían con ella, sin excepción, hasta que el presentador de la noche, se subió al gran escenario, y, con su varita amplificando su voz, dijo:

-Gracias a todos por venir esta noche. Antes de comenzar el banquete, quiero hacer el tradicional agradecimiento a nuestro héroe y salvador de el mundo Mágico, Harry Potter. Que se encuentra aquí, con su familia y amigos. Un aplauso, por favor.

Scorpius vio como el tío de su novia agradecía humildemente con la cabeza, mientras la sala entera se llenaba de aplausos y felicitaciones, incitándolo a subir al escenario.

-Todos los años es así. El tío Harry detesta ser tan elogiado, y prefiere mantenerse al margen. Pero claro, eso jamás sucede. –Scorpius levantó una ceja, y vio a su novia muy cerca de él, susurrándoselo.

Scorpius sonrió, amaba a esa pelirroja con locura. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su cabello pelirrojo, su sonrisa nerviosa, sus ojos, azules como ninguno, su amor y devoción por el estudio, por ser alguien en el mundo, sin ayuda de la fama de su padre y su tío, sus pequeñas expresiones que la hacían única, sus frases graciosas y sus bromas (cosa que había heredado de los Weasley, obviamente), y sus labios, esos que lo hacían sentir como el hombre más afortunado del mundo Mágico, que va, del mundo entero.

Y sin poder contenerse un poco más, e impulsado por lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, Scorpius se acercó para besarla rápidamente. Fue apenas un roce de labios. Un pequeñísimo piquito que se dieron al no aguantarlo más. Un inocente y pequeño beso, eso es lo que fue, y lo que provocó el arranque de furia y la muerte de Scorpius.

Cuando ambos chicos se separaron, Scorpius se tensó al ver los rostros y miradas fulminantes de la familia de ella, lo cual hizo que Scorpius casi se fuera de espaldas. Hugo Weasley pasó un dedo por su cuello, para luego señalarlo a él, y mover los labios formando la frase "Estas muerto, Malfoy".

-Rose…

-¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que fueras a desmayar, o peor. Estas tremendamente pálido. –se preocupó la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, Rose. Llevaremos a Scorpius para que se… refresque en el baño. –dijo de pronto Fred Weasley. Rose volteó, de repente todos los primos de Rose, estaban alrededor suyo con una malévola sonrisa. Y sin darle tiempo ni a Rose para protestar, ni a Scorpius para excusarse, lo llevaron a rastras, prácticamente, al baño de caballeros.

Scorpius, como buen Slytherin, analizó sus posibilidades. Ellos eran siete, y él solo uno. Ellos eran Gryffindors, valientes, y fuertes Gryffindors, y él solo un Slytherin. Estaban en un Baile donde él era despreciado, y ellos, adorados. El baño era enorme, probablemente nadie escucharía sus gritos de auxilio, y si lo hicieran, probablemente al ver quien era, no lo ayudarían en nada.

-Ahora sí, Malfoy. Llegó la hora… –dijo James Potter, con su voz teñida de diversión y fiereza.

Scorpius tragó saliva. ¡¿En qué rayos pensaba al besar a Rose Weasley, su novia, en frente de toda su familia?! ¡Idiota! ¡No podría haber sido más idiota!

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Primero quiero agradecer a Camille Weasley y Derama17 por los reviews! La verdad es que me sorprendí bastante al encontrar los dos reviews tan rápido! La verdad es que no me lo podía creer!

Ahora, y si no es mucho pedir, como estamos en el capítulo 3! Actualizo cuando tenga 3 revies más! No falta más de uno o dos capítulos!

Un beso enorme desde Perú! Hasta pronto!

**Camille Weasley: Me gustaron bastante tus sugerencias, espero poder cambiar el título pronto! Y me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia, gracias!**

**Derama17: Me alegra de que te parezca linda la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia! Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Todo esto es de J. K. Rowling

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esta historia cambiará el título a: "Como sobrevivir a ser el novio de una pelirroja" el 30 de junio del 2013, a pedido de mis lectores y tambien a elección mía. Si has leído esta historia, y la quieres volver a leer o algo pro el estilo, búscala con "Como sobrevivir a ser el novio de una pelirroja"

* * *

-Vamos a poner las reglas para que estés con _nuestra prima._ –dijo Fred, alzándose en toda su estatura, que no era poca.

-Por favor no me… ¿reglas?

-Sí, reglas. –dijo Hugo, algo molesto con todo esto. – ¿O acaso creías que íbamos a golpearte?

-Bueno… la verdad es que…

-Nosotros no somos Slytherins, nosotros nunca atacaríamos a ningún chico solo, y debilucho entre todos nosotros.

-Basta, Hugo. Cálmate. –le dijo James, poniendo una mano en su hombro, que tranquilizó al chico. –Bueno, regla número 1: nada de besos, ni abrazos, ni arrumacos, en frente nuestro.

-Regla número 2: Ninguna escapadita en la noche.

-Regla número 3: Solo puedes salir con ella bajo supervisión nuestra. Quiero decir que a todas y cada una de sus citas, uno de nosotros o más estaremos presentes.

-Regla número 4: No puedes aprovecharte de su inocencia hasta que estén casados. Si es que algún día lo están. –Scorpius se ruborizó furiosamente, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicar, los chicos siguieron.

-Regla número 5: Si algún día quieres comprometerte con ella formalmente, primero deberás pedirnos permiso a nosotros, y claro, el tío Ron.

-Regla número 6: Al menos uno de sus hijos deberá llevar el nombre de algún familiar Weasley, Potter, Scamander, etc.

-Regla número 7: Ella tendrá que asistir a las reuniones en la Madriguera con o sin ti, y tú no puedes persuadirla de lo contrario.

-Regla número 8: Navidad la pasarán con nosotros todos los años, Año nuevo pueden pasarla con tu familia.

-Regla número 9: Si le haces daño, escribe ya tu testamento, Malfoy. Porque te matamos.

-Y regla número 10… –dijo Hugo Weasley, finalizando. Entonces lo golpeó con fuerza en la parte más sensible del rubio. –Si la vuelves a besar delante de mí, esto será un juego de niñas.

Entonces los primos de su novia se fueron de ahí con la cabeza en alto, y conversando entre ellos. Dejando a un Scorpius adolorido pero aliviado. Eso podría haber ido mucho peor. Por ahora, se conformaría por poner sus manos y labios bien alejados de su novia mientras su familia estuviera presente.

Salió del baño con una tonta sonrisa, y tarareando una canción pegajosa y muy trillada.

Scorpius no era esa clase de chicos. Que necesitaban rogar, e ir detrás de las chicas por un beso. Él era el príncipe de Slytherin. Un chico rubio, de ojos grises, con facciones que enamoraban perdidamente a cualquier chica que lo mirara. Pero con Rose… con Rose era diferente.

Ella no era demasiado hermosa para deslumbrar a todos los chicos de Hogwarts, pero, con su cabello pelirrojo deslumbrante, sus ojos azules, y su sonrisa, era única. Ella no se arreglaba por horas en el espejo. No era una chica hueca, pero linda. Ella era Rose Weasley. Una chica dulce y divertida. Que amaba el estudio y a su familia. Una chica recatada y responsable. Hermosa, pero consiente.

A Scorpius le fascinaba que una chica pudiera ser todo aquello. Tal vez eso fue lo que lo enamoró, o tal vez fueron esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago y lo ponían de cabeza. Todas esas noches pensando en lo hermosa y perfecta que era. O porque ella era simplemente, el amor de su vida.

-¿Y? ¿Hablaste con los chicos? –preguntó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano.

-Sí… me dijeron diez reglas para estar contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué creen ellos? ¿Qué pueden controlar mi vida? –preguntó furibunda la pelirroja. –Esta me la pagan. ¡Idiotas!

Y con ese grito, todos los que habían estado en ese baño descubrieron que había sido un tremendo error hablar con el estúpido novio de su prima.

Y por millonésima vez en esta historia…

¡Idiotas! ¡Eso habían sido! Ahora tendrían suerte si es que alguno salía vivo de la masacre que haría Rose Weasley…

* * *

Hola!

Creo que ha llegado el final de esta historia, pero antes que nada, quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos los lectores, y los que dejaron reviews. GRACIAS! Seguiré escribiendo muchas historias más, ueden encontrarlas en mi perfil, si quieren leerlas o criticarlas, no importa ;)

Dani: Tranquila, todos me dicen lo mismo sobre el título. Lo que me da miedo es cambiarlo y los que lo estuvieron leyendo, no lo encuentren luego! Por eso deje la nota al principio de la historia! Bueno, en fin, ya viste que lo de hipnotizado tiene su razon en la penultima parte de la historia! Un beso grande!

Guest: La estoy siguiendo! Jajaja. Sí, lo sé, al parecer a nadie le gusto esa parte, pero entiende que fue para lo del penúltimo parráfo de la historia. Me gusta que Scorpius quiera a Rose por lo que es, y no porque es una chica linda pero hueca. Siempre me pareció que Rose tenía algo más, algo que hacía su relación con Scorpius especial y única. Algo que dejó impresionado al príncipe de Slytherin, y que lo va amarrar a ella para siempre... gracias por leer! Saludos!

Noe Disaster: Hola de nuevo! Como ya dije antes, lo que me da miedo al cambiar el título, es que los lectores no la encuentren si pasara algo. Por eso la NOTA IMPORTANTE de arriba. En fin, me alegra muchísimo de que sigas mi historia, y como verás, estoy usando tu idea de "Como sobrevivir a los Weasley" en el título nuevo! Gracias, la verdad es que me encanto la idea! Un abrazo psicologico, y muchos saludos!

oursillysong: Lo sé! Siempre creí que era injusto como trataban a los hijos de los mortífagos... Pero creo que es muy probable que todos los prejuzguen y eso, después de todo, después de todo ese caos, la sociedad necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar para sentirse mejor, ya sabes... En fin, me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, es muy especial para mi, espero que lo sepas!

Camille Weasley: _Gracias a Dios, hablo inglés, español y frances. Pero como leiste mi hsitoria en español, y diste el review en ingles, te doy la respuesta en ambos idiomas, ok? Sé que el final de ese capítulo es un poco... desesperante. Pero me pareció genial dejarlo así. Además... dejarlo en suspenso es la idea, no te parece? Ahora viste que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, no? En fin, gracias por leer! Un beso enorme! __Thanks God that I speak english, spanish, and french. But because you read my story in spanish , but you put the review in English, I will answered in the both langueges, cool? I know that the final of this chapter is a little bit... desesperate. But I think that it was cool leave it like that. Also... leave it in suspense is the idea, you dont think that? Now you saw that the things took an unexpected twist, or not? Well, Thanks for reading! A big hug and a lot of kisses!_


End file.
